The present invention relates generally to the field of cataloging images, and more particularly to cataloging images based on a gridded color histogram analysis.
Cataloging, sorting, and laying out images are key features for supporting image processing operations. There are many ways to classify images based on content, event, keyword, color, and location. A new area is a reverse image search using color histograms that focus on the entire image. However, people need to be able to sort images according to certain colors that appear in a designated portion of the image.